Love At First Suicide Attempt
by d.j.-dude
Summary: It has to be one of the wierdest ways to meet someone. Saving a girl when she jumps off of a building. But do those relationships work out? inukag M for language, eventual lemons. Just to be safe
1. When They Met

Yup! It's me. D.J.dude, -! I know it's been a hell of a long time since I last posted a story. My internet was down, and my dad finally let me get DSL on my laptop! I'm still working on the next chapter of **Because I Am**. But for right now, here is a story that I'm writing because it just came to my mind, and I don't want to forget I thought It.

Disclaimer: Hahahahahaha! You think I OWN InuYasha!? You must be drunk! Or just crazy.

Chapter 1: When they met

InuYasha and Kagome met in one of the most unusual ways. Well, unusual for InuYasha. His closest friend, Miroku had forced him to get out of his apartment. The 24 year old, hanyou, had just come out of a relationship that included a bad break-up with Kikyo. InuYasha never would have suspected that his girlfriend would cheat on him. What's worse? He found out 3 days before he was going to ask her to marry him.

InuYasha and Miroku went to a large plaza around a club. Truthfully, the only reason Miroku wanted to go there was because, for one ting, he wanted to pick up girls. And for another, Miroku thought InuYasha was spending too much time alone, and miserable. InuYasha glanced over to the other side of the plaza, and saw a very beautiful woman crying. He began to walk over to her to see if she was okay. But the woman saw him and started walking again, but faster now than before.

InuYasha followed her to an unfamiliar building, but stopped when the woman slammed the door in his face. InuYasha took a couple of steps back. He kept going until he was standing in the middle of the road. Some one standing on the side walked gasped and soon, a crowd gathered. InuYasha looked up and saw the woman standing on the ledge, on the left of the window. The woman was still crying. Her tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. InuYasha couldn't just stand there. He ran to the side of the building, jumped to the ledge, and straddled the side of the wall. The woman closed her beautiful, brown eyes and leaned forward slowly. Almost to the ground, the woman felt something wrap around her body. She had stopped falling. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw a young, silver-haired man, with a warm gentle smile on his face.

"Y-you… saved me…" said the woman dazed.

"Yeah. You fell from a good 2 stories," said InuYasha.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"InuYasha," replied InuYasha.

"Oh. I'm Kagome," said Kagome.

"Nice to meet ya," InuYasha said blushing slightly.

"InuYasha?! What the FUCK are you doing?!" yelled Miroku running over to him."Ohhhh,"

"Ohhhh what?" questioned InuYasha.

"Nothing… see ya later…" said Miroku and then left.

By then, the crowd had begun to go separate to wherever it is they wanted to go.

And that's how they met. They started dating for a while, before they got married, and having identical twin sons: Hiro, and Haru. Bringing us to the present day.

"Daddy! Wake _up_!" said Hiro excitedly.

"Yeah! It's time to go!" said Hiro's brother, Haru.

I'm sorry! I had no choice but to put in a cliffhanger! I need to make sure at least some of my fans keep reading my stories. Why is it that whenever I start a new story, the chapter is so fuckin' short? I wanted to get the twins in the story a little sooner, but I had to make a back-story to set the whole thing up. And I never write about people getting married.

Plz read the second chapter which should be up a day or two after the chap you're reading now. Don't forget to review!


	2. Ski Trip

I'm torn between stories now, guys! I'll try to keep these fic's going and start new ones. This chapter is basically about InuYasha and Kagome having twins, explains stuff about the twins, and is mostly about a family ski-trip. Or rather a snowboarding trip. Kagome meets a friend in an all day spa that she goes to all week, and InuYasha takes his kids out snowboarding. Damn, these 3 year-olds are smart! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Nope! Nothing I have can prove that I own InuYasha, so I guess I don't.

BTW! When there is a scene change, I'll do this: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX across the screen.

Chapter 2: Ski trip!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy! _Wake up_!" persisted Hiro.

"Mommy said were gonna go without you if you don't wake up!" said Haru impatiently.

"All right. I'm up, I'm up," said InuYasha as the twins had finally woken him up.

Today was the day when InuYasha, Kagome and their boys were going on a ski trip. Well, technically, snowboard trip. InuYasha was going to teach Haru, and Hiro how to snowboard. And Kagome was going to be getting spa treatments all week.

The plan was to meet up with Miroku and Sango at the ski resort, who were also bringing their own children Aya, and Kotaro. And of course, Shippo, and Kilala would be there too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha slid open the door of his closet to pick out what he was going to wear for that day. Since it was cold, he decided to wear a t-shirt under a hoodie, and a pair of ski pants. He and, Miroku were probably going to the slopes as soon as they checked into the rooms at the resort.

The twins were already downstairs watching the weather channel to see if it was going to be snowing, when InuYasha came downstairs.

"How's it looking, guys?" InuYasha asked his sons.

"Good, daddy!" said the twins in unison.

Kagome had walked back in the house by now.

"We've got to get on the road now if were going to beat the traffic," said Kagome.

"Yeah. The twins and I are about ready to leave," said InuYasha.

Kagome walked over to their coffee machine to get more coffee. She would need the extra boost of energy if she was going to make sure InuYasha stayed in the right direction. Navigation was never really his thing. InuYasha walked up behind Kagome, and put his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug from behind.

"InuYasha," laughed Kagome. "Stop it. The kids are in the next room."

"So what?" said InuYasha. "They'll be doing this in a couple of years, too."

InuYasha nuzzled Kagome's neck, and then kissed her. Haru and Hiro were standing in the room next to the door.

"Eeewww!" said the twins together.

InuYasha and Kagome chuckled at their boys' innocence.

"That's gwoss!" said Hiro who still hadn't completely been able to pronounce his r's as r's instead as w's.

"You won't always think that," said InuYasha.

"…Let's get going," said Kagome. "We'll be on the road for a while."

"Okay," said InuYasha and the twins as they walked out the door, and climbed into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys! That was the end of that chapter. I'll get more into the trip from their house to the ski resort, and to the beginning of the family entering the resort.

If anybody has any jokes or something that they feel would fit into this story, or you can't fit these jokes into a story of your own, _**SEND A REVIEW ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!**_

Plz tell me if you liked the story or if there was anything I should or shouldn't do!


End file.
